The Lover's End
by LRonanSkyeK
Summary: FIRST STORY! Robin is murdered, Starfire watches. What will she do? Rated T for kinda graphic violence.


**Hey y'all this took me all night to type this up but I hope y'all like it I think it turned out ok but let me know what you think. I had a fun time typing this up I hope you can put the things they are seeing in to your head so you understand what I'm seeing as you read this.**

* * *

Robin's breath comes heavy as he chases the masked villain across the rooftops of Jump City.

As they continue pursuit, Starfire fall back as Robin continues on, Starfire begins to worry for him; she can sense the villain's power, and knows that Robin shouldn't face him alone.

She flies faster, trying to get to him.

Catching up to them, she sees that they've stopped running, and are now fighting.

The villain most definitely has the upper hand.

As the fight continues, Starfire is afraid to intervene, because she doesn't want to risk injuring Robin instead.

She gasps as the villains strikes him to the ground, then picks him up by the R of his uniform, holding him over the edge.

Knowing that Robin had been defeated, she tries to stop him from letting go, by tackling him to the ground, but then she hears the sound of fabric ripping, and as she looks up, she sees the R tearing away from the rest of Robin's uniform, his eyes widening in fear, then he disappears; falling to the ground.

She rushes over the edge to try and catch him, while tears run down her face; making her vision blurry.

With her depth perception thrown off, she quickly closes her hands, thinking she's got his wrists within her grasp.

When she realizes she's not holding anything, she wipes her eyes, and hears the most gut-wrenching sound she's ever heard: The sound of a body becoming one with the pavement.

She notices that the concrete underneath him is shaped like his body, and pooling with his blood.

She looks at his face, and she sees a smile; he knew his lover was trying to save him.

His uniform was covered in what looked like raindrops; her tears.

She heard the villain laughing from the rooftop, she looked up, and was filled with fury.

She would make him pay.

She made a starbolt, but when she threw it, she saw that what she had thrown was pure green fire.

She flies towards the roof, noticing that there's a trail of fire coming off of her hair.

She looks back at Robin one last time, and sees that the trail of fire had hit him, and her tears had acted as a fuel; his body was on fire.

She rushes to put the flames out.

After she has accomplished her task, she looks at her hands and sees that they're burnt, but all she cares about is making the villain pay for what he did to her lover.

She picks up Robin's body and starts flying towards the Tower.

Landing on the roof, she walks to the staircase, and goes down to the common room.

At the sound of the door the other Titans turn around only to be greeted with the most horrifying sight they had ever seen: Robin's slightly charred body.

Blinking, Cyborg exclaims, "What happened to him Star?"

Star begins to tell the story of Robin's death.

As she speaks, the Titans don't want to believe her, then Raven grabs Robin's cold, charred, lifeless hand.

She is horrified.

Starfire tells the others that she's going to take him into his room.

After she's laid him down on his bed, she leaves the Tower; searching for the masked villain.

As she's searching, she spots him gallivanting around, wearing Robin's R like it's a trophy.

She rushes down to him, tackling him to the ground, forcing his mouth open, she produces a small fireball.

She puts it in his mouth, making sure he can feel it on his tongue, he swallows.

The fireball travels into his stomach, burning him up from the inside. Then she makes it grow larger, until it's too big for his body.

It tears him to shreds.

She looks at what she's just done, and she can't control herself, she walks over to a building, and sends a huge fireball through it, leveling it.

The Titans' alarm goes off, looking at the screen, they're shocked to see Starfire as the source of the chaos.

They rush out to stop her, but she's too far gone, they try and fight her, to get her to calm down, but she won't listen to reason.

"You'll have to kill me!" She exclaims.

They realize she's right, and that she wants them to do it.

Raven walks closer to her, crying.

She feels the heat radiating off of Starfire's body, she has to do this quickly, so Star won't feel it.

She uses her power to make a small ball of energy inside Star's stomach, Starfire realizes what's going on, and cries out.

"Raven wait, I'm-"

The ball expands into fifty spikes.

As Raven walks closer to see if Starfire is still alive, she sends a telepathic wave over her, reading that Starfire was dead, but there was another, smaller life force.

As it faded, she realized what Starfire was trying to say.

She had been pregnant, presumably with Robin's child.

Raven starts to sob.

* * *

**Decided to throw in kind of a curve ball here at the end. R&R please, let me know what you think!**


End file.
